dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Social
The Menu is a part of DragonVale where players are able to look at the gifts they have received, view their friends list, and look at news directly from Backflip Studios. It is also possible to log into Facebook, check Game Center achievements, enter redeem codes, and view Game Center standings. In addition, players can also invite friends via Facebook, Email, and/or SMS, and use the menu to visit a random park. __TOC__ Gifts GiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (Old) ModifiedGiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (Old) ModifiedGiftsNotificationTwo.jpeg|Gifts Notification (Old) SecondModifiedGiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification (Old) ModifiedGiftsNotificationThree.jpg|Gifts Notification (Old) GivenGiftsNotification2016.jpg|Gifts Notification (New) SpecialGiftFromBackflipMessageCard2016.jpg|Special Gift Notification after Game Loads (New) SpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification2.jpeg|Special Gift Notification after Game Loads (Old) GiftsMenu.jpeg|Gifts Menu (Old) GiftsMenuWithGemGift.jpg|Gifts Menu with gift from friend (Old) GiftsMenuWithGemGift2016.jpg|Gifts Menu with gift from friend (New) This section is used to view and collect gifts that have been received by friends or/and Backflip Studios. *Upon the introduction of this feature Backflip Studios gave players the Bed of Roses decoration. *Special promotions becomes available for collection in this section after entering the code correctly in the redeem codes option. *Event prizes becomes available for collection in this section after completing specific tasks. Three examples of events that were introduced are the Light Magic Event, Dark Magic Event, and the Magic Egg Hunt event. This section also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day, and allows players to accept a gift and clear the notification after accepting it. It also allows players to give gifts back (if any available) to their friends who gifted them initially. On October 9, 2013, players received a one-time gift for each shrine they have leveled before the 2.0 Update. Silver shrines rewarded players with 15 gems and 250,000 treats, whereas gold shrines rewarded players with 40 gems and 1,000,000 treats. Friends NoFriendsBlank.jpeg|Friends Menu BlankFriends.png|Friends Menu Options FriendsMenu2016.jpg|Friends Menu Options (New) BlankFriendsModifiedFont.jpg|Friends Menu Option Modified Font :Main article: Friends This section allows players to view a list of their DragonVale friends and to give them gifts. It also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day and allows players to visit their friends' park. On an unknown date, the font for the Friends Menu option was modified. News MixedNewsOne.jpg|NEW: Pepper Dragon/ Forest Dragon and New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsOnePartTwo.jpg|COMING SOON: Colosseum, NEW: Dragonsai Tree, and UPGRADE: Enchanted Breeding Cave ComingSoonColosseumInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of COMING SOON: Colosseum NewDragonsaiTreeInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Dragonsai Tree UpgradeEnchantedBreedingCaveInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of UPGRADE: Enchanted Breeding Cave MixedNewsTwo.jpg|Cold Dragon is unlocked! and Get More Habitats GetMoreHabitatsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Get More Habitats ColosseumAvailableNews.jpg|AVAILABLE: Colosseum NewPrimaryDragonComingSoonAtLevel12News.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsThree.jpg|NEW: Level 11 Dragons! and Hatch Up to 4 Eggs NewLevel11DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 11 Dragons! HatchUpToFourEggsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Hatch Up to 4 Eggs MixedNewsFour.jpg|Lightning Dragon is unlocked, NEW: Level 12 Dragons!, Fountain Of Youth, and INTRODUCING: Rainbow Dragons NewLevel12DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 12 Dragons! IntroducingRainbowDragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of INTRODUCING: Rainbow Dragons NewPrimaryDragonComingSoonAtLevel14News.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsFive.jpg|NEW: Epic Breeding Island/ Level 13 Dragons!/ Gemstone Island NewEpicBreedingIslandInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Epic Breeding Island NewLevel13DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 13 Dragons! NewGemstoneIslandInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Gemstone Island MixedNewsSix.jpg|Water Dragon is unlocked and NEW: Level 14 Dragons!/ Hibernation Cave NewLevel14DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 14 Dragons! NewPrimaryDragonComingSoonAtLevel16News.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsSeven.jpg|NEW: Level 15 Dragons!/ Third Island and Race at the Dragon Track! NewLevel15DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 15 Dragons! MixedNewsEight.jpg|INTRODUCING: Kairos, Air Dragon is unlocked, EPIC Seasonal Dragons unlocked, and NEW: Level 16 Dragons! NewLevel16DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 15 Dragons! MixedNewsNine.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon and NEW EPIC Dragon Coming Soon UpgradeEpicBreedingSanctuaryNews.jpg|UPGRADE: Epic Breeding Sanctuary UpgradeEpicBreedingSanctuaryInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of UPGRADE: Epic Breeding Sanctuary MixedNewsTen.jpg|EPIC Olympus Dragons unlocked and NEW: Level 17 Dragons! NewLevel17DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 17 Dragons! MixedNewsEleven.jpg|Metal Dragon is unlocked, EPIC Ouroboros Dragon unlocked, NEW: Level 18 Dragons!, and NEW: Dragon Shrines! NewLevel18DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 18 Dragons! NewDragonShrinesInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Dragon Shrines! NewEpicDragonComingSoonAtLevel19News.jpg|New EPIC Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsTwelve.jpg|EPIC Treasure Dragons unlocked, and NEW: Level 19 Dragons! NewLevel19DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 19 Dragons! GemstoneHabitatUpgradesNews.jpg|Gemstone Habitat Upgrades! GemstoneHabitatUpgradesInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Gemstone Habitat Upgrades! MixedNewsThirteen.jpg|NEW: Level 20 Dragons!/ Fifth Island/ Storage Tower NewLevel20DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 20 Dragons! QuestSocialMenuMarch2015.png|Questing QuestMessageSocialNewsMach2015.png|"Info" in the News Menu of Questing IntroducingKairosSocialMenu.png|INTRODUCING: Kairos IntroducingKairosSocialInfo.png|INTRODUCING: Kairos GiantPlantHabitatsNews.png|Giant Plant Habitats GiantFireHabitatsSocialMenuNews.png|Giant Fire Habitats GiantLightningHabitatsSocialMenuNews.png|Giant Lightning Habiats GrandTreatFarm&SixthIslandSocialMenuNews.png|UPGRADE: Grand Treat Farm & NEW: Sixth Island MixedNewsFourteen.jpg|NEW: 13th Island!/ Max Level Increased! & Light and Dark Events MonolithHabitatNews2015.jpg|Monolith Habitat This section is used to receive news directly from Backflip Studios about changes to the game content. For example, "Gemstone Island Upgrades!" was the first new given to players via this feature. This feature allows players to find more information about the news headline and clear the news after reading it. | | | | }} Redeem Codes Redeem_Code_Social_Menu.png|Redeem Code button at the bottom of Social Menu EnterPromo.jpeg|Enter code section PromoError.jpeg|Message when a wrong code is entered PromoCodeApplied.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered Update1.17FreeGift.jpg|Message after clicking the "Claim" button 10GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|10 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) 25GemsFor2MagicalYears.jpeg|25 gems for 2 magical years! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) 15GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|15 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) PromotionCodeExpired.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered the second time This option is located at the bottom of the Menu. When selected it allows for a code to be entered to receive a special promotion. After entering the correct code a "Claim" button appears at the bottom of a message to collect the special promotion. Following that, the special promotion becomes available for collection in the Gifts section of the Menu. If a redeem code is entered incorrectly, a message stating the redeem code is not found will appear on the device screen. If a redeem code is entered more than once, a message stating the redeem code is expired will appear on the device screen. Friend Codes FriendCodeMenu.png|Friend Code Menu FriendCodeMenuInformation.png|Friend Code Menu Information FriendCodeRedeemSuccess.png|Message when Friend Code is redeemed successfully For each new player a person invites, rewards will be received when the new player gains five levels in their park. Friend codes can be shared via Facebook, Twitter, e-mail, and text messaging. When first generating your friend code by tapping the "Invite Friends" button in the Menu, you'll receive 5 gems from Backflip Studios via a "Goal Complete" screen. When redeeming a friend code, you will receive a one-time reward of 25 gems. When your friend code is redeemed by another player, you will receive gems based on that player's park level, rounded down to the nearest multiple of five. For example: * When you redeem a friend code, you will receive 25 gems. * If a level 50 player redeems your friend code, you will receive 50 gems. * If a level 23 player redeems your friend code, you will receive 20 gems. Additionally, each time that player reaches another level divisible by five (25, 30, …), you will receive another 5 gems. Every player can only redeem one friend code, but a player's friend code may be redeemed by multiple people. Friend codes were only shared on the Friend Codes page. Gallery AchievementsInSocialMenu.jpeg|Achievements in Social Menu (Part 1) AchievementsInSocialMenu2.jpeg|Achievements in Social Menu (Part 2) GameCenterStandingsInSocialMenu.jpeg|Leaderboard (Game Center standings) in Social Menu ChallengesInSocialMenu.jpeg|Challenges in Social Menu InviteFriendsSectionInSocialMenu.jpeg|Invite Friends section in Social Menu SocialMenuWithModifiedGameCenterIcon.jpeg|Modified Game Center Icon Notes *The Menu feature became available on June 27, 2013. *The Menu was formerly known as the Friends Menu before the "Gifts", and the "News" sections were added to it. *When a new dragon is released into the game or a "Last Call" notice is given, the "Info" section of "News" Menu provides a display of the info box for the dragon. This information can also be viewed in the dragons section of the market. **The "Info" section of UPGRADE: Building news provides a display of the info box for the building, which can also be viewed in the "Buildings" section of the market. **The "Info" section of NEW: Island news provides a display of the info box for the island, which can also be viewed in the "Islands" section of the market. **The "Info" section of giant habitats news provides a display of the info box for the respective Giant Habitats, which can also be viewed in the "Habitats" section of the market. *The "Last Call" notice for dragons in the "News" section does not have a "Clear" button to clear the news after reading it. *Initially, several "News" announcements had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the description and information. **This occurred in news relating to: the Pepper Dragon, Ruby Dragon, Peridot Dragon, Forest Dragon, Jade Dragon, and the Amber Dragon. **This glitch was later fixed. *On June 9, 2014, the "RETURNING: The Bearded Dragon" news had a glitch where the actual coding was shown. The Bearded Dragon was available for a few hours in the market before it was removed along with the news. **On June 10, 2014, the Bearded Dragon was re-released with a corrected version of the news in the Menu. *On July 11, 2014, when the Victory Dragon was re-released, it's news indicated "NEW: Victory Dragon" instead of the consistent format "RETURNING: Victory Dragon". *On August 14, 2014, when the Amber Dragon was re-released, it's news indicated "NEW: Amber Dragon" instead of the consistent format "RETURNING: Amber Dragon". *On December 11, 2014, when the Reindeer Dragon was re-released, it's news indicated "NEW: Reindeer Dragon" instead of the consistent format "RETURNING: Reindeer Dragon". *On August 12, 2013, the icon was modified, and the, "Give Gift" button was changed to "Free Gift". *On August 22, 2013, in the Menu, at the bottom of the screen a "Redeem Code" option was added to enter codes for special promotions. *On August 22, 2013, the gifts notification that appears on the loading screen to notify players that they have been given gifts was modified. *On October 9, 2013, the gifts notification that appears on the loading screen to notify players that they have been given gifts was changed to inform players after the game loaded. *On February 4, 2014, the redeem codes option was removed from DragonVale. *On March 27, 2014, Backflip Studios added a countdown timer for limited dragons "Last Call" notice in the "News" section which begins 24 hours prior to the dragon leaving the market. *On May 30, 2014, the Market Countdown for the Emerald Dragon Last Call News in the "News" section ended one day prior to when it left the market. This resulted in the countdown displaying "expired!" when it was done counting down until it left the market on May 31, 2014. *On May 19, 2014, the Game Center icon at the bottom of the screen in the Menu, was modified to the latest Game Center icon that was introduced in Apple's Software Update, iOS 7.0. *On June 29, 2016, the Menu was modified. The font and icons were changed. PLEASE ONLY POST FRIEND REQUESTS ON THE FRIENDS PAGE Category:Menus